


Eat You Alive

by ecsweetie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Charles You Slut, Consensual Kink, Dragon!Erik, Egyptian God!Erik, Established Relationship, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Charles, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Priest!Charles, Protective Erik, Public Sex, Rimming, Swan!Erik, Voyeurism, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Erik, Younger Erik, Zeus!Erik, lèdá!Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecsweetie/pseuds/ecsweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为女神再次突破了下限！<br/>雷！雷！雷！<br/>人兽！！产乳！！生子！！PWP，慎入！慎入！慎入！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passbyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passbyer/gifts).



满月的银辉倾泻而下，覆落沉没进枝叶间层叠的暗影，却又在两片密林交错处的幽暗中撕扯出一道明亮的缝隙来，于夜风中簌簌抖动。  
疾驰的兽影一掠而过，迅捷无比的脚步踏着这道光亮前进，与之相反的粗重喘息和低吼声被瞬间抛落身后，气流翻搅起的落叶还不及再次飘落于地面，便被随后袭来的元素咒语湮成灰烬。  
Erik知道他得再快一点，虽然受了轻伤的前腿还不至于阻碍他再次加速，但令他担忧的是，Charles已经无法坐稳了。中咒的法师近乎瘫软地伏在他背上，Erik能感觉到原本施加在他颈后毛发里的抓握力度逐渐衰弱，法师的双腿更是早已无力，垂在他脊背两侧不自主地颤动，他的焦躁和愤怒不断加剧着，因为这晚发生的一切。  
不慎踏入陷阱被法阵困住而导致Charles为救他中咒让Erik无比心痛而懊丧，而10年过去自己依然需要被Charles保护的事实又让Erik加倍挫败。  
在Charles终于无力支持地滑下他背部那刻，随着猛然停滞的脚步，Erik的怒火终于被胸腔中剧烈爆发的情感完全引燃了。  
他转身发出一声巨大的咆哮，灵力从他的每根毛发尖端迸发而出，将那些已显衰弱的追踪符咒震得粉碎。  
他恨透了无能和无力感，他已经不想再逃了。

Erik抓紧仅剩的时间尽量轻柔地将昏迷的Charles拢进他一条前腿的腿弯里，把法师送进一侧的林间安置在树下，他聚起灵力召唤来木精灵落在Charles身周守卫，留恋地用鼻尖蹭蹭他的脸颊，转身重新奔向林间的窄道。  
余下的时间仅供他用爪尖在地面画出最简单的防御法阵，接着黑法师Shaw的哨兵袭到，难以计数的吸血蝙蝠扑打着翅膀几乎遮住头顶的月光，它们前赴后继地袭向法阵扩出的防御屏障，随着一道道金色光芒的亮起被撞得粉碎。  
Erik知道法阵无法坚持太久，他思索着交锋的策略，满月时完全狼化的形体虽然灵力更为充沛，却使他无法用吟唱来聚灵，而绘制法阵则需要更久的时间，这意味着他必须更多地依赖自己的躯体来做真正意义上的搏斗。  
灵力和能量，都只能加诸自身。  
意识到这点后他即刻做出决定。屏障已经被撞出缝隙，几只蝙蝠眼看即将从空洞中挤入，Erik发出一声长啸，将法阵中残余的灵力向外激射而出，击碎又一层蜂拥而上的蝙蝠，接着金棕色的巨狼身覆银蓝色光辉从包围中跃高直扑半空，利爪撕向黑法师隐匿的藏身之处。Erik落到后方迅速轻盈转身，在将爪间残破布料抖落的同时将嘴中咬碎的蝙蝠碎肉吐出，暗绿色的眼眸中亮起金色的火焰。不等蝙蝠们追至，他又向空中跃起，狼嗥声中带着巨大的能量波动甚至扰乱了蝙蝠们发射的声波，不辨方向的爪牙们在空中互相撞击，Erik则再次撕裂了黑法师的防御屏障，这一次落地时，他的爪尖带上了血迹，而由于把灵力集中在攻击的前爪和牙齿，自己背部也无可避免地被黑法师的剑击伤。  
受伤的Shaw无法再同时维持对妖物的召唤和隐匿屏障的控制，他穿着长袍的身影从半空显现出来，手持法杖和长剑向Erik露出阴冷扭曲的笑意。  
“没有让我失望，Erik，你变得更强了。让我猜猜，你标记了他是吗？你标记了Xavier，那层银蓝色的光是他给你的福佑。” Shaw的语调像蛇的信子般腥臭而让人作呕，“也许我该再等等，我有了个更好的主意，你想知道吗？Erik。”  
Erik咬碎了最后一只蝙蝠，他一言不发地注视着对方，聚起的灵力震荡着四周的空气，他已经听见林中传来的细碎声响，黑法师召唤的蛇蝎及其他毒虫正聚集而来，而半空的身影正逐渐变淡，隐匿屏障正要再次展开。  
Erik跳起撕碎了那道残影，黑法师的尖利笑声却在身后响起，Erik迅急地避让使对方劈来的一剑仅仅擦过后腿，他就势在空中翻滚，落地时后腿一蹬，扑向刚才暗袭的方向，利齿撞上硬壁时Erik咬住牙关往一旁撕扯那层灵力屏障，能量的波动迸进他的口腔，震动传入胸腔直击心脏，鲜血从喉咙里喷射而出泼溅上去，屏障被腐蚀般快速消散，Erik不顾迎面而来的长剑尖端，只偏头避免颈部受袭而坦然承受剑锋刺进肩膀，他悍然吼叫着继续前扑，利刃捅穿他肩部的同时，Erik裹满灵力的锋利前爪也完全没入了黑法师的腹部。  
他没有丝毫迟疑地挥爪撕裂了对方的腹腔，破碎的内脏往侧边飞溅而出，Shaw发出瘆人的惨叫，Erik却丝毫没有胜利后该有的放松和喜悦，他扔下Shaw残破的身躯，飞速奔向刚才安置Charles的方位。  
不等那只干枯可怖的手伸向Charles的肩膀，Erik已经全力往那团黑影上撞了过去。黑影散去，在半空又聚集起来，Erik喘息着将Charles护在身后，肩膀上的血顺着他的前腿流落。  
“真是让人感动，放心吧，Erik，我不会让你们分开的，因为比起你的心脏，我现在更想要你和他的孩子，呵呵，吉诺莎的新任狼王，你还不知道怎样让他受孕吧？”  
黑法师的身影再次弥散，他的声音仿佛从四周传来，每个方向都飘来险恶的毒咒，他在吟唱传送的咒语，企图把他们都带回自己的巢穴。Erik撕碎两条开始从树上攀下靠近Charles的毒蛇，他知道Shaw的灵力已近乎衰竭了，Charles在解救Erik脱离法阵后就以召唤出的巨鹰袭中了他，经过一路追击，又被强制分身术消耗了大量灵力，敌人已是强弩之末，现在只须再次破除他的隐匿屏障找到藏身之处，就还有胜算。  
将剩余的灵力汇集起来，Erik再次从体内催动血气，他把口腔中涌出的鲜血滴上Charles的脸和衣物来驱散逼近的毒虫。  
之后他安静下来，闭上双眼回想Charles多年来传授给他的那些秘诀，如何捕捉能量的流动，区分灵力的类别，如何在愤怒和平静中寻找平衡，以催化深藏的能量。  
黑法师的吟唱仍在继续，Erik尽可能地不去分心注意，他侧耳去听身旁Charles的呼吸声，还有混在他自己血气中的隐约的甜蜜香味，体内和躯体四围的能量和灵力的流动逐渐明晰，而后他在黑暗里看见Charles缓缓睁开的幽蓝的眼睛。  
“你做得到，Erik。”他清晰听见Charles的声音在脑海中响起。  
银蓝色的光芒再次从Erik的身周亮起，黑法师的咒语已只剩最后一句，飘散出黑色烟雾的传送法阵已经缓缓展开等待咒术生效。此刻全身浴血的棕狼闪电般冲向右侧一跃而起，獠牙和利爪在月光下划过亮弧，准确无误地刺入了Shaw的血肉之中。  
Erik的血液从他的齿间渗入Shaw的喉咙，连临死的嚎叫都无法发出的黑法师抽搐着，很快伴随着他喉间发出的可怖声响渐渐僵硬。  
在确定他彻底死去后Erik将黑法师的尸体抛下甩到一旁，一瘸一拐地走回到Charles身边粗喘着卧下。  
刚才被黑法师吓退的木精灵们再次飘落下来，Erik本想去嗅嗅Charles或舔一舔他的脸，但因为记起自己嘴里全是Shaw的血，只好放弃这些亲昵的动作。现在他需要休息一会用灵力疗伤，得益于满月时绝佳的恢复能力，他很快就能回复些体力以便带Charles回去。  
然而刚闭上眼睛一会，Erik就动了动耳朵再次睁眼，接着他不顾浑身的疼痛猛地站起退开了几步。  
那阵香味并不是幻想或错觉，是真的。  
Charles发情了。

Erik走得很慢，趴在他背上的Charles发出的香味渐渐浓得让他心烦意乱，他不能离开还在昏睡的Charles，却也不敢留在Charles身边。比起被黑法师威胁，他对这样的情况感到更加无措。  
结合过的伴侣在发情期无法抵御对方的信息素诱惑，这是Erik在满月变身时都会回到林子里的原因，今晚他无法回复人形，如果他因为Charles的情热丧失理智…Erik不敢想下去，会伤害Charles的事他根本无法想象。  
有水的话，也许好一点。Erik这样想。他循着活水的气味走过去，而比他前进的速度要快得多的，Charles散发的信息素浪潮一波波激越起来，Erik惊恐地发现他胯间因被浓烈的Omega甜香刺激而汇集起来的热量已经开始烧灼般疼痛，他的性器从厚实的毛发间探出来挺起，前端开始湿润几乎要滴下液体。  
Erik绝望地低吼着，他加快了脚步，在一阵煎熬过后终于到达了水边，他小心地伏低再侧身把Charles放在湿润的草地上，皎洁的月光下，Charles身周泛起一层银蓝的柔光，他的脸颊和衣服上还沾着Erik的血，Erik呆看了一阵他蹙起的眉头，才回过神转身跳进了水里。  
Erik把整个身体埋进水里，冰凉的水流在他毛发间掠过，裹上他充血的阴茎带走些许热量，然而那些皮肤下，血肉里的热力却无法消退，反而不断不断地翻涌直至沸腾起来。Erik再浸了一会，烦躁地走上岸边抖去身上的水珠，他低头饮水，再把腹内的水吐出，希望能以此来清除身体里的燥热，但很快他就知道这根本无济于事。  
他正打算再次进入水里，却听见了Charles的声音从身后响起，“E…Erik…救救我。”  
Omega喘息间的呼唤里带着极致的诱惑，作为已经与之结成伴侣的Alpha，绝不可能对此无动于衷，Erik仿若中咒般立刻转身向他的Omega走去。  
Charles的第一波情热已经彻底侵袭了他，他从因为施咒者消亡而随之解除的咒术中醒来，却瞬间陷进了身为Omega的本能迷醉中，来自他的Alpha的强悍信息素让他战栗着彻底湿润，疯狂地渴求被开启和占有，法师的长袍早被他挣扎着剥下扔在一旁，他滚烫的身体在浅而密集的草茎间蠕动，随着他的动作，沾上血污的亚麻衬衫从下摆卷起到胸前，露出一侧硬挺凸起的乳粒，他无意识地自己伸手去揉捏，另一只手则伸到胯下，束裤的胯间部位早已濡湿一片，他颤抖的手毫无章法地隔着织物搓弄那块鼓胀，又往更下方探去。  
温润法师平日的矜傲自持已不复存在，发情期伴侣信息素对原始本能的撩拨和开启无法用灵力和咒术压制，Charles喘息着不断呻吟，并呼唤Erik的名字，引诱着Alpha一步步靠近。

Erik再次恢复神智时，Charles已经在他身下几近赤裸了，那些破碎的布条一定是他用爪子撕扯成的，Erik发现自己正完全把Charles笼罩在他的四肢和胸腹之下，不断用舌头舔舐Omega光润潮热的脸颊，脖颈和前胸，Charles痴迷地半睁着美丽的眼睛，在Erik温热舌头的爱抚下发出甜腻的呻吟，他甚至伸出手来抚摸Erik颈侧仍湿润的坚硬毛发，接着撑起身体来亲吻Erik的鼻尖。若是人类形态的Erik，这时必定会扣住Charles的后脑用全身力气要把Omega吻碎，而现在他只能伸出舌尖轻舔Charles的嘴唇，完全没有料到Charles会有张开嘴唇也伸出舌尖的回应，那柔软的触碰几乎再次烧融Erik的理智，他无法控制地将舌头的前半段挤进了Charles的嘴里，这就把Charles的嘴塞得满满的了，而Omega竟然还贪婪地收紧口腔不断吮吸，就像他们平日欢爱时他会为Erik的阴茎做的那样。  
Erik在这样的诱惑下无法忍耐地在Charles嘴里蛮横地戳刺起来，他胯间从毛发里探出紫红色的性器怒张着，不断往下滴着前液落在Charles颤动的小腿上，比起人类形态，他在狼形时的性器尺寸更粗大了将近一倍，如果成结的话一定会给Omega的后穴带来巨大的疼痛，甚至造成撕裂，记起这点时Erik终于惊醒，他撤出舌头粗喘着后退，Charles却在他撤离时委屈地哭叫，“别丢下我，Erik，要你…救我。”  
Erik只好再往前安抚地用鼻尖蹭他的脸颊，接着轻舔Charles红肿的乳头以示抚慰，Omega舒服地呻吟起来，香甜的气味萦绕在Alpha鼻端让他几近疯狂。我得照顾他，不能弄疼他，Erik想，他忍耐着胯下的疼痛和全身的燥热，开始轻柔地用舌头爱抚Omega的每寸肌肤，在两颗发亮的乳头上停留得更长一些，接着是小巧的肚脐，再往下到鼠蹊部，Charles的勃起挺立着随着他的动作轻轻摇晃，Erik吞咽了一下，把舌面裹了上去。  
还不等他裹紧那硬挺开始上下移动，被情热折磨得极为敏感的Charles就尖叫着射了第一次，Erik小心地放开他稍软下来的阴茎，舌头沿着柱体滑到底部爱抚两个小球。  
“Erik，求你，下面，求你…”Charles扭动着把腿张得更开，手指也伸到胯下胡乱戳动，Erik继续往下舔到下方不断收缩地流出馥郁情液的后穴，在那颤动的褶皱上轻轻滑动了一会，终于在Charles“给我”的哭叫声中缩紧舌尖插进去了一段。

Charles迷蒙中感觉到了一丝充实，他收缩那儿的肌肉夹紧了进入体内的异物，甬道内的情液却随之泛滥起来，沿着他的洞口不断流出，湿滑得他再也夹不住。那热量撤了出去，Charles空虚得几乎要哭出来，他委屈地睁开眼，看到他的已强大得足以保护他让他自傲的Alpha，他的Alpha正以庞大的棕狼形态埋首在他大张的腿间，全力给他慰藉。羞赧的感觉完全及不上情热的冲击，Erik的舌头再次插进他体内时Charles忍不住发出欢愉的叫声，他放松洞口让Erik进得更深，让Erik在退出一点后更快地顶进来，几个来回后Charles已经移动臀部开始迎合，把自己操向Erik的舌头，而Erik在持续抽插之余还在他的肠道内搅动，不断刮过他体内的敏感点让Charles整条脊柱都酥麻起来，他知道自己濒临高潮，但仍然无法感到满足。Charles射出来时觉得自己被抛入空中，而在达到最高点之前却被生硬地拽了下来，更深的空虚感甚至掩盖住了余韵，Charles无法抑制体内汹涌的近乎痛楚的渴求，Omega需要被Alpha真正占有和灌溉的本能覆灭了所有，他侧身蜷缩着开始因为这似乎无穷无尽的煎熬而啜泣。  
Erik慌张地探头过来从鼻尖蹭他，释放了两次的Omega从里及外都已经彻底潮湿柔软，对Erik而言是极致的芬芳诱惑，显然他极力自控的抚慰之举没能让Charles在那蚀骨情潮中获得足够的舒缓。Erik也深知自己已濒临克制的极限，也许他已经等不到天亮，随时都可能再次丧失神智以兽形侵占Charles的身体。  
Erik跑向水边含进清水，再回到Omega身旁用水沾湿他的脸颊和嘴唇，如此来回几次也无法降低Charles身体甚至还在逐渐攀升的高热，同时他也自觉焦躁万分，只好伏趴在Charles旁边不断用鼻子和吻部蹭他，耷拉下耳朵和尾巴发出可怜巴巴的呜咽声。Charles睁开眼睛看着他，轻声呢喃着请求，“Erik，求你了，爱我的话，就给我你的结。我最初遇见你时，你就是这样的形态，只是现在长大了…我比你自己更了解你。你是我的Alpha，我的Erik，我的爱，别再折磨我了…”  
Erik闭上眼睛再睁开，他终于起身，舔了舔Charles嘴唇，在Charles期待的注视下回到Omega胯间又一次轻柔地爱抚起阴茎和阴囊，接着他用前爪轻轻拨弄Charles腰侧，把他翻过身去。  
Charles激动得全身颤抖起来，不需Erik调整他的姿势，Charles已经撑起手肘变换成跪姿把腿分得更开，他把臀部翘高，让Erik将他贪婪的邀请一览无遗。  
Erik用舌头舔他的臀瓣，又陷入到臀缝里去，而后再次探进Charles的小洞里舔食情液，Erik知道这样的扩张有限，但Charles已经急切得不愿再等，他只好探身罩住Charles，低头轻舔Omega的后颈以示抚慰，接着开始挪动胯间粗壮的硬物滑进Omega柔软的臀瓣间，很快与翕张不已的洞口相触并被吸住顶端，Erik轻吼出声，他探出前爪小心固定住Charles的肩膀，后腿稍微用力撑住地面，缓缓把怒张的头部顶进Charles潮湿温热的蜜穴里。  
撕裂的疼痛和随之席卷的充实感让Charles全身战栗起来，他呼吸着放松入口和肠道，随着Erik极缓慢的插入动作把臀部往后挪动，他似乎能听见自己穴口肌肉被撑开到极致而发出的粘稠声响。  
Erik太大了，尽管Charles已经全力放松，进入还是异常艰难，他们只好停下等Charles分泌出更多热液时再借助润滑迎向彼此，交叠的喘息和呻吟声中他们一点点嵌入黏合，热力随着结合处勃发的脉动震散开来，直到Charles最终感知自己被彻底塞满，Erik的巨物完整地撑开他的内壁黏膜顶到尽头，表面粗糙的饱满囊袋紧紧贴上了他光滑的臀瓣。  
再次结合的喜悦让他们停顿了一阵，沉浸享受于这份完美嵌合的亲密，Charles能感受到Erik腹间的毛发随着呼吸轻蹭在他的臀部和大腿上，除了被他含进体内远超往常的性器尺寸，毛发的触感也提醒着他Erik正以兽形与自己交合，Charles能想象出他们所呈现的淫乱姿态，这违背人伦的羞耻却带给他另一种奇妙的兴奋感，只有这样，他才算是完整地接纳了Erik，他的Erik。Charles着魔般地伸手按压自己的小腹，在那里寻找Erik深埋他体内而耸起的形状。  
Erik不停喘息着等待Charles适应，Charles体内的高热和紧致几乎能让他发疯，他渴望在他的Omega体内用力摩擦他的阴茎，渴望用无止尽的鸷猛撞击开启他隐秘的甬道，渴望把睾丸里的所有种子灌进他的子宫里让他受孕生下自己的幼崽。  
他难以自持地开始动了，棕狼的巨大阳物在Omega紧窄的甬道里艰难地滑动，Charles紧得他无法抽插，每个动作都是带着Charles一起移动，直到又一波袭来的情热让Charles渗漏的情液从洞口溢出甚至覆满了Erik的沉重囊袋，抽插才渐渐顺畅了些。  
交汇的信息素相互催化而变得愈加浓烈，他们的世界里渐渐只剩下了彼此。情潮中的Charles很快被体内灼热巨大的肉棒顶得失神，硬热的龟头在每个来回里刮蹭肠壁上的每根神经，包括那最为敏感的突起，Erik的阴茎不仅比人形时粗长很多，并且更为坚硬，Charles感觉自己仿佛被穿刺在一根炽热的凶器上，任其把性爱的炙热和愉悦一次次楔入自己体内，潮润的摩擦让疼痛逐渐隐去，随之而来的是难言的饱胀和快意，不断被塞满的感觉让Charles舒服得吟叫不停，他甚至不知羞耻地发出一些不完整地字句赞美Erik硕大的阳物带给他的满足。  
Erik不记得他在人类形态时是否有这种感受了，Charles体内的绵密丝绒包裹吮吸着他，Charles渗出的晶莹汗液还有连接处不断溢出的情液散发出的诱人甜香环绕着他，Charles满足欢愉的叫声不断鼓舞着他，让Erik想保持这种状态永远这么陷入Charles体内让彼此体会如此销魂蚀骨的摩擦，除了，除了他无法亲吻Charles。想到这点的Erik喘息着抽了出来，这让腰部早已酸软却还翘高臀部迎合交欢的Charles发出轻声的抱怨，Erik退后看了看Omega一时无法收紧的红肿不堪的洞口，幸而并无血迹，Alpha伸出舌头舔上去，卷掉周围的情液和他自己前液的混合物，接着用鼻子和前爪轻柔地帮Charles翻了个身。Omega在他身下半睁开眼，濡湿的蓝眼睛盛满了对伴侣的爱意和全心信赖，Charles顺从地张开双腿，注视着Erik再次插入的温柔动作发出绵长的鼻音，主动下沉把Alpha沾满黏液涨起青筋的阴茎吞入到自己已开始松软的蜜洞里。  
这次Erik先是缓慢悠长地插入抽出，他盯紧Charles微张的被唾液沾湿的唇瓣，慢慢低头把舌尖探进去，在Erik的舌头开始模仿胯下性器的动作时，Charles夹得更紧了，曲起的膝盖在Erik不断耸动的腰部皮毛上蹭动。Erik在这刻开始加快上下的动作，舌头和阴茎保持着同样的频率，同时把Charles紧紧塞满。  
Charles在Erik再一次加快撞击的速度时射了第三次，彻底瘫软在Alpha兽性勃发的进犯下，Erik用前爪固定住Charles避免他被自己顶弄得移动位置，舌头不断轮流挤压和卷起他肿胀的乳头，浸在Charles水润肠道中的阳物已经进出无碍，Erik用兽类才能达到的频率和力度撞击操弄着Charles柔顺的身体，他曲起后腿把Charles软软垂下的双腿垫高，让Omega下身悬空能更好地承受他的抽插。早已叫喊不出的Omega只能徒劳地用指尖抓挠身下的草茎，连紧握的力气也彻底流逝，他知道自己的子宫口已经被完全撞开，Erik却仍未有射精的迹象，Charles的股间在不断不断的摩擦和拍打中麻木起来，他被操得神智涣散几乎昏厥过去，然而片刻后后穴终于传来的疼痛感让Charles再次清醒过来，同时澎湃而来的还有他将接纳Erik在体内成结的巨大喜悦。  
得益于Erik对Charles身体的长时间开发，结膨胀时的疼痛并未如Omega预想般的剧烈，Charles完美地承受着这个过程，直到结不再涨大，Charles清楚感觉到Erik的龟头在他体内的跳动，接着那饱满的前端抵住了深处器官的入口， Erik低声咆哮着，埋头咬在Charels肩膀上，大量的精液随之喷射出来，好几波喷涌后，几乎将Charles的子宫灌满。  
Charles哑着嗓子发出一声急促的叫喊后失去了意识。  
Erik清醒过来，紧张地低头检查伴侣的状况，发现Charles仅是昏睡了过去，呼吸均匀并无异样，才放心地舔了舔他肩膀上并不算太深的齿痕，又在他嫣红肿起的唇瓣上温柔轻蹭，温存一阵后才小心翼翼地侧躺下来，让仍与自己相连的Charles也侧躺着贴在自己胸腹的皮毛上。  
安静一阵后Erik忍不住探头端详Charles的腹部，满意地发现那里因为灌满自己的种子而微微鼓起，而自己的阴茎还牢牢锁在Charles体内，以狼的形态与爱侣交欢让Erik得到了性爱的最大满足，他用前爪把Charles更紧地贴到胸前，渴望他的至爱能感受他心跳搏动出的声声痴迷，狼是专一而忠诚的族种，他将用整颗心整个魂灵整副身躯诠释他一生唯一的爱恋，向他的Omega奉献一切。  
至死不渝。

Charles在沉睡中把自己更深地沉入到Erik茂密柔软的胸腹皮毛里，Erik则仍清醒而警觉着，时不时低头爱怜地轻舔Charles的耳垂和下巴，他们还得继续保持着这样的连接，直到天亮。  
而在第一缕晨光将Erik转化为人形之前，他就能闻出来，Charles已经成功受孕了。

***

“嗯…Erik，快一点，你不会伤到我的，想要…求你了，快点…”Charles用沾满汗液的湿润额头贴紧Erik的，再退开一些在他挺拔的鼻梁上亲吻，轻柔的触碰诱惑Alpha用手固定住Omega的下巴找准那花瓣般的唇瓣含进嘴里轻吮，接着他们便双双陷入一阵企图吞噬对方的深吻里去。  
傍晚将至，随着产期临近，渴求日益浓烈的Charles甚至等不及回到他们的住处，Erik放他们的马先走，接着便把Charles抱进他在满月之夜变身时通常待着的林间石屋里。  
他们确实开始得过于急切了些，Erik仍然衣着完好，他探入法师长袍下握住Charles赤裸臀瓣的手略微施力将Omega举高一些，从自己挺立的阴茎上抽离了一段，接着他即刻感到Charles收紧了穴口以极力维持私密的嵌合，Erik有些好笑地吻他，贴着他嘴角轻声说，“不是想要我快点吗？”  
“想要快点，不是想要你出去，啊…”Charles被重又猛烈楔入的肉刃激出甜蜜的尾音，Erik果真加快了顶动的频率和抽插的幅度，随着下身的动作把Charles抬起压下，他的手指陷入到Omega饱满柔滑的肌肉里，把肉瓣向两旁掰开以方便自己性器在其间的蜜洞里濡湿顺畅地进出，Charles因为体内加重的愉悦刺激仰头发出快乐的叫声，他在无意义的吟哦里加入伴侣的名字，享受Alpha在喘息的同时轻轻啃噬他的耳垂并把舌尖探入他耳洞中引起的阵阵酥痒。  
快感在脊柱上迸发游走，热力在小腹里不断沸腾，孕期里Omega更高的体内温度让Erik几乎不愿拔出去，只想埋进最深处把Charles黏在自己的阴茎上一同起伏。他在一阵激烈的撞击后慢下来，小心支撑着已经无力在他大腿两侧立起膝盖的Charles。Erik不舍地退出来些，开始技巧地用龟头刮蹭Charles的敏感点，Omega往后反弓起脊背，肠壁不断蠕动收缩着回应Alpha给予的爱抚，稍慢的动作间Erik腾出手，温柔抚摸起Charles高耸的下腹，指尖再陷入敏感的肚脐轻轻按压，Omega随之溢出的大量情液证实Charles无比享受这样的触碰。  
而Erik希望Charles更舒服，也更享受满足，他伸手把外袍从Omega肩头剥落，露出雪白优美的点缀着爱痕的脖颈和前胸，Charles的胸部微微耸起，胀大的乳晕和发亮挺立的乳头下已开始为哺乳期蓄积甘甜。即将生产的Omega已经完全成熟得能滴出蜜汁，而孕期性事间Alpha的信息素刺激也足以让他的乳房饱胀，Erik凑近先用鼻尖蹭蹭右边耸起的乳珠，在下身一记深深挺入的同时，用嘴唇覆了上去。  
Charles尖叫着Erik的名字，在他有力而极富技巧的吮吸下完全瘫软在那固定自己的强健手臂里，Erik保持身下的动作，他边吸边舔，并用舌面拍打愈发硬挺的尖蒂，很快Charles的奶水的甜腥滋味就沾上他的舌尖，Erik再次加重吮吸的力度，片刻间把Charles一侧的乳汁汲取干净。接着他转向另一侧，先是用牙齿轻咬着拉扯那已经散出奶香的乳尖，再把舌头卷上去不断舔舐，直到Charles因为刺痒和胀痛呜咽起来，才仁慈地将奶水吸出。  
在释出乳汁的那刻，Charles再次高潮，他射在已经一塌糊涂的长袍下摆上，Erik在他紧缩肠道的刺激下也不再忍耐，低吼着让结膨胀开来，他小心地阻止自己本能地撞进Charles孕育着他们孩子的器官，而是尽量后撤让精液喷在Charles仍在敏感震颤的肠壁上，慢慢把甬道灌满。  
疲惫的Charles很快在他怀里睡了过去，Erik谨慎地调整着姿势，好使依然紧锁在一起的他们的相拥姿态不会给Charles的腹部带来压力，他轻柔地抚摸爱侣美丽身躯上浑圆的隆起，再侧头轻吻Charles红潮未退的脸颊。  
夕阳的余晖从石屋的窗棱间投入，年轻的狼王闭目休憩，他和Charles的平稳呼吸交织在一起，再几个日落后，他们将一起迎接领土继承者的降临。

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本想一鼓作气写生小狼崽，结果泄气破功了  
> 于是来写个短章生龙宝宝【就是蛋。

伴着流水声隐约传来的细碎呻吟让人脸红心跳，原本在饮马的年轻术士摘下斗蓬的兜帽，往四周顾盼，找准声源方位后他拴好马，不由自主地放轻脚步循声走去，随着溪水的曲流往林中深入，溪边可落脚处越来越少，再经过两个曲折，空间却奇妙地突然开阔起来，林间一块点缀野花的草地出现在眼前。  
术士瞬间屏住了呼吸，他快速捂住嘴唇避免自己发出震惊的呼声。  
这是他第一次看到龙，一只近两人高的黑龙出现在视野里，他全身墨黑，半合的眼睑下是一双暗绿色的眼睛，覆盖在那强壮身躯上的鳞片在阳光下泛出隐隐的紫色光芒，龙角却呈现银色，黑龙稍微弯曲脖颈蹲坐着在那儿，周遭弥漫着是能任何生灵都能感觉到的强大的灵力波动，研习了数年术法的年轻术士根据这些波动能判断出这只黑龙已有数百年的寿命，更是顶级的蓄灵者。黑龙并非具有龙族中最大的体型，却仍在整个族群里拥有最高灵力等级和最强大攻击力，他们暴躁，好斗，甚至凶残嗜血，所幸的是黑龙极为罕有，近年更是几乎完全隐匿，并未出现由黑龙酿成的灾祸传闻。年轻的术士未曾想到在这一生里能得见黑龙，而这刻，他确凿真切地见到了。  
黑龙动了动脖子，更深地低下头去，他的身躯一直有节奏的震动，术士的视线随着低垂的龙首落下去，刚才因为见到黑龙太过震惊而转移的注意力再次回到吸引他走来的原由上，那呻吟声持续着，术士这才清晰地看到在黑龙拢在胸腹前的翅膀中，圈着一个人。  
术士身处在那被黑龙拥抱的人斜后方不到十步的位置，他从藏身的这棵赤松后方小心窥探，清晰视野中，那人被汗水浸湿的蜜棕色卷发由于仰头的动作垂落散开在雪白圆润的肩头，随着身体的起伏晃动。未被龙翅遮挡住的精致蝴蝶骨和脊背中央的优美凹缝显示出他有一具极为美妙的躯体，那撩人的呻吟无疑是由他发出的，而接下来由于黑龙从吻部探出的细长舌头伸进了那张主动抬起的嘴里，那清亮婉转的呻吟声开始变得含混，并很快因为黑龙在他口腔里翻搅的动作变得愈加潮湿。

年轻的术士完全红了脸，他当然知道他们在做什么，他为之感到惊讶和羞耻，却又在胸中升起异样的兴奋。  
所有的龙族都是神族的后裔，在世间被视作圣兽，传说中一直不乏一些龙族拥有人类伴侣的故事，并流传为美谈佳话。术士能感知到这是一个同样具有顶级灵力的Omega，强大，美丽，健康，完全成熟，这使他甚至能为位于龙族顶层至为珍稀的黑龙族孕育完美的后代，术士自认为能猜到黑龙选择这位伴侣的部分原因，却仍为他以原形与人类交合而惊愕，甚至，他们现在是在白昼的野外随时会被人窥见的地方恣意享受性爱。  
是的，比起为了繁殖而交媾他们更像是在享受性爱。  
这景象既神圣又堕落。  
黑龙从Omega嘴里抽出舌头，舔向他的耳后和颈侧，那紫红色细长的尖端分叉的舌头轻柔地抚弄着Omega的结合腺，被爱抚的人更高亢地吟叫起来，他叫着一个名字，起伏的动作加快了一些，黑龙也同时加速了耸动，他的翅膀渐渐不再呈围拢的形态而收到身后，这样Omega白皙的妖娆扭动着的腰背和臀部就全部显露了出来。  
术士无法阻止自己逡巡的视线，那雪白光润的皮肤上散落着红色和紫色的印记，这些印记大概是在他与黑龙的人形欢爱时留下的，传说中黑龙是最热衷于性爱的龙族成员，如此看来并非虚传。  
而再往下，在Omega不停起伏震颤着的两片丰腴臀瓣间，术士清楚地看到了黑龙那根极其粗壮的紫黑色阳物正在以稳定的节奏进出，每一次插入和抽出都带出粘黏的体液溅落在Omega身下的草茎上。这妖异淫靡的私密胶合带来的冲击让术士目瞪口呆，黑龙的性器看起来比Omega撑在身侧的手臂更为粗大，术士对这个美丽娇小的Omega能用后穴承受这样的巨物感到难以置信，而沉浸在欢愉里的Omega则似乎正彻底满足于这种极致饱胀的充实感。Omega不仅仅是在起伏，他背部凹陷的那道阴影随着臀部晃动扭转的动作摇曳，尾椎两侧的一对腰窝也跟随着陷落和蠕动，他在主动寻找肠壁的敏感点能被黑龙的性器用力刮蹭摩挲的角度。很快Omega就得偿所愿，他被从内部摩擦得越来越舒服，呼唤伴侣名字的叫声越来越短促甜腻，同时毫不停歇地旋扭腰身主动下沉迎合黑龙进一步加速的往上顶弄。  
黑龙发出兴奋的低吼声，Omega给他阴茎带来湿热紧致的包裹挤压显然也带给他满意的性爱刺激，更不用说Omega在他肉棒上起舞般的动作带来的巨大愉悦。他眼睛发亮，幽暗的绿中燃起金色的火焰，他不断喘息，用鼻尖和吻部不断在Omega仰起的脸颊上抚动，伸出舌尖舔舐那光洁的皮肤，他垂落在Omega身侧的前爪陷入草地，翅膀在身后簌簌擦动着。再持续抽插了一会后，黑龙将细长的尾尖伸向身前卷住Omega已开始发软的腰身来保持他迎合操弄的频率，术士这才循着黑龙尾部环绕的轨迹发现Omega的下腹并非平坦而是隆起了一个弧度，这个Omega早已受孕了。  
术士对与黑龙交配的人类在孕期有怎样的表状一无所知，但眼前的这场性爱的火热程度证明他们已经度过了最需谨慎的阶段，也许龙族的繁衍习性不会给Omega带来孕育普通人类胎儿时的沉重负担，这使孕期需求强烈的Omega能在性事中更为尽兴。  
再次被黑龙的舌头插入嘴里的Omega发出了呜咽声，他的身体变得比之前更为柔软，一直动作温柔的黑龙此时夺走了所有的掌控，加大幅度操了几下后，他用尾巴卷起Omega从自己的阴茎上抽出，Omega不满地夹紧双腿挽留着，却还是无力地与黑龙完全脱离了连接。此时术士终于看见了黑龙腿间覆满细鳞的性器全貌，那庞然大物从腹下的鳞片从中往外伸出，向上挺立着不断滴落黏液。黑龙用尾巴把委屈得啜泣起来的伴侣轻柔地平放在草地上，自己站起身，Omega很快再次张开双腿，黑龙振动翅膀伸了伸脖子，用尾巴拽高Omega的腰肢迎向自己胯间的硬物，往前探身再次插进Omega体内。  
全部插入时Omega满足地叹息，他与低头与他相视的黑龙亲吻了一阵，这次他完全交出自己顺服于对方，开始承受黑龙从缓慢悠长到迅疾短促的抽插，直到他终于尖叫着达到高潮，黑龙也仰起脖颈发出一声低低的咆哮，很显然的，他也开始在Omega体内射精了。很快黑龙的乳白色的精液就从他们相连处满溢出来，在草地上滴落成不小的一滩，射精过程还在持续，黑龙激动地小幅扇动着翅膀，他用尖尖的舌头把Omega粉色的舌尖从嘴里勾出卷起玩弄着，后肢带动胯部仍继续着轻柔的前后动作，被塞紧又被灌满的Omega发出满足的哼叫，伸手轻抚着黑龙脸侧的鳞片。他们又共同律动了好一阵，黑龙才伏低后肢让Omega下体再次触碰地面。  
喘息声也渐渐平息，而黑龙仍舍不得抽出来，他的绿眼睛里亮起柔和的光芒，用头部和吻部在Omega脸颊和肩窝上蹭动，与他的伴侣在共同余韵中温存亲昵，Omega被他蹭得发出轻笑，主动伸出舌头与黑龙的交缠。术士有些发愣地看着这一幕，传言中凶残暴虐的黑龙族对自己伴侣温柔得简直不可思议。他持续呆愣着，直到黑龙抬起眼睛来盯着他，那里头的温情已经全然不见，只剩下冰冷的审视和嫌恶。术士在这样的注视下全身僵硬，冷汗从背后不断涌出，他知道黑龙早已察觉了他的窥视，只是不想分神中断自己与伴侣已在进行的情事，又或者他们愿意从被窥见的感觉里寻找乐趣，才准许他目睹了这一场颠倒交欢。  
在术士竭力思索着黑龙会否攻击而自己是否有一丝逃生的机会时，Omega又伸出了手，让他的伴侣把注意力转回给他，他示意黑龙低头，自己迎上去说了一句什么，黑龙向术士再次递来冷冽的一瞥后，终于小心地从Omega体内退了出来。他用舌头在伴侣胯间潦草清理了几下后，伏低脖颈让Omega坐上他的背部伸手抱紧他的脖子。接着黑龙双翅一震就腾空而起，灵力屏障随之展开，瞬间消失在半空里。  
术士喘着气跌坐在树下，恍若梦醒。

***  
Erik降落在树屋顶端的平台上，他用尾巴小心地卷起几乎瘫软的Charles把他从背上挪下。一阵银光闪过后，Erik从龙身化作了人形。他俯身抱起Charles，踏着吱呀作响的松木台阶走进树屋里。  
还等不及他把怀里的人放到床上，他的Omega就紧皱眉头发出难受的呻吟。  
Charles的额头渗出薄汗，呼吸变得急促，  
“Erik，好疼……好疼……”  
Erik知道分娩的阵痛开始了，由于这是Charles的第一次生育，这痛楚会格外难熬，Erik心疼地用嘴唇贴紧Charles的额头，聚起自己的灵力包围他的Omega，让轻缓的有形波动在Charles皮肤上震荡着抚动，希望能减轻他的痛苦。  
Erik把Charles放到床上分开他的双腿，埋头到其间仔细查看，Charles还在流出情液和精液的洞口不自主地翕张着，由于刚才的欢爱入口和甬道都松软了很多，同时伸进三根手指也毫无障碍。Erik抽出手指，他之前的开拓和润滑都非常有效，然而Omega孕育器官从内部打开出口的必然疼痛无可避免。  
Charles辗转着在床上痛苦嘶叫，把Erik的手臂咬得全是血痕。  
Erik不断用灵力抚慰着自己的Omega，同时感受到对方胡乱反射撞击回来的能量震颤，他耐心地调整着，一点点释出自己的灵动去融贯Charles的，就像Charles平时安抚他躁动的愤懑那样，过了好一阵，终于顺利将他们灵力交缠糅合起来。  
Charles的痛楚因此明显减轻了些许，他尽力控制着自己把注意力集中在正确的呼吸和施力上去。Erik疼惜地把不再挣扎翻腾的Charles揽进怀里轻轻晃动哄着，再调整姿势把他抱起些让他背部倚靠自己。  
Erik伸出双手从Charles腰后绕上覆在Omega隆起的腹部，聚灵在手掌中后轻轻地抚摸那里，Charles随之也把自己的双手拢上去，他们听着彼此的呼吸，感应随着心跳而汇合着涌动的能量脉冲。Charles渐渐放松下来，他听从Erik的指示，曲起膝盖张开大腿，放慢呼吸的频率。Charles能感受到体内的小生命在双亲灵力抚照下有了回应并乖顺起来，随着Erik轻柔的持续不断的抚摩，腹中坠涨的感觉一点点向下，终于顺畅地滑进已经被开拓好的甬道里。  
再经过一阵远不那么艰难的施力，他们的第一个孩子出生了，Erik小心翼翼地从Charles身后抽身去他腿间把那颗银色的龙蛋抱进怀里，再快速重回床头来亲吻Charles的嘴唇和额头。疲惫极了的Omega抬起手臂摸了摸他还得再等一周才能破壳的孩子，半闭着眼看着Erik闪闪发亮的绿眼睛和快要裂开的笑容。  
“谢谢，宝贝，我爱你。”Erik再次吻他，低语中充满柔情和怜爱。  
Charles沉入睡眠前撅起嘴无声嘟囔，  
孵蛋这件事你就自己来做吧。

END


	3. Sacrifice

年轻的祭司被困在这张祭台之上，他的手腕和脚踝都被绑住拉向祭台的四角，被不算过分但足够敞开地束缚着，他的眼睛被更柔软轻盈但堆叠了多层的织物蒙住，塞在他嘴里的那团则填充着满满的香子兰。

作为这场祭祀的核心，他理所当然地被准备得隆重而华美。

他并不是赤裸的，除了轻柔覆在他躯体上薄得透明的麻料，祭司还穿戴着价值连城的饰物，一副用最精致工艺打造并嵌满宝石碎片的黄金细链，先是穿过他微卷的栗色额发，挂住一枚几乎只有法老权杖上那颗才能与之媲美的蓝宝石，接着从他额前两侧落下，被两枚较小但同样湛蓝的宝石绊在耳垂上，又自他优美白皙的颈子上绕过，贴合他随呼吸起伏的前胸，穿刺过两颗红肿耸起的乳头，在那下头又各系住一颗水滴形状的宝石——当然同样是最美的蓝色。堆叠他腹部和腰间的链条有些凌乱，而再往下在他被分开的腿根上绕了几圈后，其中一股缠上了祭司光洁细嫩的睾丸和阴茎，另一股则沿着会阴垂落下去。

金链的末端一个消失在肿胀性器前端的裂缝，另一个隐没于轻微翕张着的股间褶皱里，晶亮的水渍缓慢却不断地从那两个尽头溢出来，再沿着金链流落。

四围整齐而响亮的参拜和祝祷声已经结束一阵子了，Charles轻轻地颤抖着，他知道有人进入了纬帐里，不，没有人敢进来，除了那唯一的，他将被当众献祭给的那位神祇。

他知道他来了，他的双足在皮毛软垫上交替踏过，慢慢走向祭台，他听得到他的呼吸，从那逐渐粗重的声音就能感知那需要急切放纵的欲望。

他知道他在看自己，脚步已经停下来，连呼吸也静止片刻，Charles惊惧而绝望地感受着那开始在他胴体上逡巡的视线，祭司早已被药物催热的身体颤抖得更加厉害，而能做的所有挣扎只是羞耻地扭转和挺动自己的腰身，Charles知道自己看起来是什么模样，他已不是处子，对之后会遭遇的所有过程都异常清楚，而从清晨准备时起就开始遭受的折磨已经让他不仅仅是筋疲力尽，他惊惧于自己的臣服，绝望于自己心底的渴求。

身侧的软垫沉了下去，Charles感受到了靠近的热源，他被热力烫到的那一侧皮肤瞬间泛起了颗粒，一只粗粝的手掌开始缓慢地抚摸他的脸颊，然后沿着那圆润的线条往下，在他的下颌稍作流连，之后触摸再继续向下，手掌变成了手指，掠过他急促滚动的喉结，划过他柔韧的前胸，停在他仍在钝痛的乳尖上。接着，手指增加了一根，Charles的乳头被轻柔地捏起，又缓缓按下，粗糙的指腹压在肿起的尖蒂上开始旋转，疼痛和异样的刺痒感弹射向Charles的脊柱和小腹，他不由自主地把腰身挺起来，从被堵上的嘴里发出沉闷的呜咽声，那两根手指在搓揉了尖蒂几次后，开始轻缓地拉扯穿在里头的金链，疼痛和刺痒同时从两颗乳粒上蔓延开，Charles溢出的泪水再次沾湿蒙眼的麻料，他无意识地摇着头，被对方勾起链子的动作引得往上挺胸，接着感到自己的另一个乳头被吸入一片温热之中。

他的呼吸喷在Charles左胸的皮肤上，那下边的心脏剧烈跳动着，他的舌头起先在Charles绯红的乳晕上打转，然后卷起下方的宝石往上贴住Charles的乳头，接着一并深含进口腔开始用力吮吸，坚硬的宝石棱角和柔软潮润的舌面同时摩擦着祭司娇嫩脆弱的乳尖和乳晕，之后舌面变成了牙齿，又换成了舌尖，这些刺激连同右边的手指一起，在Charles体内制造出一股股热流，它们湍急地寻找出处，浸湿他身下的亚麻织料和皮毛制成的软垫，那些找不到出口的则开始往他被狎昵玩弄的前胸涌动。

被短暂放开时Charles几乎感到窒息，嘴里的填塞物阻滞他急促的呼吸，被提前的发情热不断侵袭他的意识，他已经被准备得太好，他不想承认，但他真的开始在一片混沌里迫不及待。

那些热流无止无尽，烧灼感从内部啃噬他的身体，酸胀和空虚开始充斥在他的肚腹之下，刚不舍离开他乳头的手指似有感应般的来到了他的股间，在Charles的阴囊上轻柔拨弄了几下，就沿着会阴滑向他又溢出一股情液的蜜洞，那里的褶皱被有些粗糙的指腹刮蹭着，引起Charles的瑟缩，接着他被突然抓住腿根提了起来，臀部离开了祭台被悬在空中，整个下身都被推着往前折叠过去，接下去对方舌头舔舐他小洞边缘的触感让Charles几乎要在脑子里尖叫起来。

嘴唇、舌头、手指，轮番在Charles被提起张开的股间侵袭，埋进祭司体内的粗大塞子因为这些动作被挤得更深，又被拽住链条扯出来，无规律地摩擦着他体内的腺体。Charles早就完全勃起了，他流着前液的龟头随着对方啃咬舔舐的动作颠动，那肿起的可怜的前端被金链末端的细棍塞得紧紧的，因为弯折的动作，胸前的宝石翻转垂落敲打他一点点高耸起来的胸脯，偶尔蹭过渐渐濡湿的乳头。

除了无力地反手握起绑住自己的织物和绷紧挂在对方肩胛骨上的足尖，Charles什么也做不了，从身体内外敏感点累积起来却无从发泄的快感混在渐燃情热里似乎要烧坏他的脑子，等对方心满意足地品尝够了他的情液把他放下，并解开他蒙眼的布料时，被情焰炙烤的Charles已接近昏迷，他半张着周遭满是泪痕并已经被性欲氤成暗蓝的眼睛，原本晶莹剔透的瞳仁微微涣散，那里面映出对方的面孔，Charles却什么也看不到。

重新找回自己的视力和触觉时，Charles的四肢已经被解开了，随着口腔里的布料也被慢慢取出，唾液从他嘴角不断溢出来，在喘息平静了一些之后，他终于看清了自己要献祭的对象。

下埃及的高阶守护神之一，被称为Edjo的他所侍奉的神祇和主人，看起来比他的神像更为英俊，有暗金色的短发和绿影斑驳的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁和卷翘的睫毛，硬朗的下颌和宽阔的肩膀，他身形健美肌肉有力，正曲起一条腿坐着，用深邃的目光注视着自己的祭品。

最后让Charles移不开打量的视线的，是从他毛发浓密的胯间翘上小腹的巨大阳物，全然勃发着，长而粗壮，年轻的祭司在看到那已完全探出的紫红色龟头时目光闪动，而他自己雪白的小腿正被搭在那旁边的结实大腿上，轻移一点距离就能碰到…Charles脸颊上的红晕再次加深，接着他努力侧身，挣扎了几次才在对方帮助下坐起来，Omega全身粘黏地释放着依循本能求欢的浓烈信息，发着抖与自身情热和欲求对抗，仍坚持要履行身为祭司的职责，Charles退开一点距离，低下头虔诚地颂念祝祷，然后俯下身对他起誓毕生供奉的主人，他们的守护神伏拜。

他的敬祝还在进行，额间的宝石触到皮毛软垫上被熏香的织物，他的语调昏沉而迟缓，而整个过程还未完成到一半，祭司就被握住下巴强迫抬起头来，接着被重新推倒在祭台上，对方粗重地喘息着，把沉重炙热的身体压了上来。

“免礼，我的祭司，只须给我想要的。”

他终于开口说话，嗓音低沉动听，他在如此近的距离里看起来俊美得过分，眼睛里又蕴满令人惊异的专注和深情，因此发愣的Charles没来得及再做一点回应就被他吻住，有力的手指掰开Charles反射性合起的下巴，对方一边深入撩拨Omega祭司的唇舌，一边搓揉着手掌下愈发饱胀的前胸，又用下身顶动那已备受折磨的娇嫩私处，粗硬的毛发即刻在那里刮出些红痕来，缠在Charles下体的金链也因这些粗鲁举动发出轻响，Charles在承受深吻的间隙里发出甜蜜而痛苦的呻吟，他几乎忘记了幕帐周围参与祭祀的，仍在静默参拜着他们守护神的人群。

人群因为这明显的声响而发出些微的骚动，离得较近的那些已能清晰听见祭司的哼叫声，片刻后人群又渐渐安静，他们知道，这意味祭典才刚刚开始。

 

他们交缠得越来越紧，Charles顺服地接纳对方在自己嘴里犹如交媾动作般的侵入，并不断地挺胸迎合他在胸脯上的搓揉和逗弄，他张开双腿任由那条巨大的阴茎磨蹭自己的性器，又在洞口处浅浅戳刺，被那里溢出的情液淋湿。

厮磨间Charles不自觉地往下伸手，想拔出那塞在私处前后的异物，他想要射出来，又想要Edjo把那庞大的阳具插入自己体内，他渴望解困的手却总是被阻挡住动作，Charles委屈得哭了起来，崩溃地开口央求对方的垂悯。

Edjo在狠狠吻过他一阵后，似乎终于被他的哀求打动，腾出一只手撩起埋进Charles后穴的链子往外拔出，Charles激动得两腿发颤，他努力把腿张得更开配合对方的动作，那并不规则的金属柱状物在一点点抽出时发出粘黏的声响，大股情液沾湿Omega身下腿间的软垫，就在那硬物的一端探出他的洞口时，在Charles胸乳上吸咬的Edjo停了下来。

Charles正被抱起坐在对方腿间，芬芳粘稠的汁液从被啃咬成艳红色的乳晕上流落下来，他的胸脯明显隆起了，两个拱起的肉团被唾液乳汁裹得湿漉漉的，宝石坠子在愈加往前挺出的乳尖下边乱晃。这模样淫靡而缭乱，而沾染这香甜乳汁的薄唇却危险地抿了起来，未曾察觉的Charles迷乱地贴上他后退的胸膛，想把手臂绕到他的脖子上去。

“你不是处子了，祭司？”他的声音不大，语调缓慢，却充满狠戾。

Charles在这暗哑的质问声中惊醒过来，他张开眼睛对上对方眼里一点点扩散开的晦暗，顿时手足无措的慌乱暴露了一切。

“你被人玷污了，不，不仅如此，你怀孕了。”暴戾的神色渐渐染上对方整张脸庞，他咬牙切齿地发出一个个音节，Charles惊惧地撑起身体往后退去，却被他捉住手腕揽着腰身重新抓回怀里。

他顺势把Charles压倒，一边在他耳边阴鸷地提问，一边用自己坚硬的前胸继续磨蹭Omega的柔软和脆弱，他探向下方的手危险地抚上Charles弧度还并不明显的小腹，感受那里的起伏和颤抖，接着拉扯那里缠着的金链把Charles体内的硬物抽出一截又再用力顶入，引起Charles小幅度的翻腾和颤栗。

“一个失贞的祭司，一个不洁的祭品，你猜该遭受怎样的对待？”

在一阵让人毛骨悚然的窸窣声中，Charles感受到了腿上和胯间传来的凉意，他惊恐地反射性挣扎，却被什么束住了一只脚踝并提高起来，他惊慌的视线上移后才得以看清，一条巨大的蛇身代替了Edjo的双腿，卷起他的正是那灵活细长的尾部尖端。

Edjo从他胸前以优雅的动作直起上身，这下Charles就看得到他腰部以下紫黑色的鳞片和暗银色的节状蛇腹，以及在那下方从鳞片里探出的一对与人类阴茎形态相似的生殖器，每一个的尺寸都并不比他人形时的阳具逊色。

盯着Charles的蛇神挂起一个冷笑，祭司能感觉到他的尾部松开脚踝而后滑下，那冰凉诡异的触感掠向他敏感的腿间，在他因为紧张而收缩的褶皱上拨弄了几下，就擦着那抽出一半的塞子，猛然挤进了Charles的后穴里。

人们听到幕帐里传来的短促尖叫，与其说那是全然饱含疼痛的惨烈，不如说更像受到了突来的惊吓，紧接着祭司带着哭腔的叫声又一次响起，这一次则完全是放荡的娇吟了，那之后祭司的声音静了下来，只有跪坐在帐幕附近的人才能听到其中隐约的摩挲和拍打之声。

 

蛇神在用尾尖插入Charles的那刻同时抽出了塞在他铃口里的黄金细棍，清晨起就不断勃起却无法释放的Charles终于射了出来，他光滑红肿的阴茎射出好几股后仍在抽搐，就又落入对方空闲下来的手掌里。等到Charles脑中和眼前的白光渐褪，感知力重回到躯体，才发现对方已经把一大截蛇尾塞进了自己体内，尖端甚至蜷曲起来缠上里头被铸成蛇头形状的塞子，裹着那不规则的柱体往里继续深入，这深入缓慢而似无止尽，甬道被强迫扩张和被异物不断塞满的感觉让Charles从心底生出要被逐渐贯穿的恐惧。

又一波情热在此时袭到，使他正承受着的扩张和填塞也滋生出别样的快意，Charles不自觉地把腿张得更开，他仰头拉伸自己优美的脖颈，在呻吟间吐出一些破碎的求饶字句，接着就被圈住腰部和胯部再次从软垫上拉起，柔软曼妙的白皙身体在蛇尾的缠绕和映衬下，泛起妖异而淫靡的光泽。Edjo的眼睛朝他逼近过来，绿色的瞳孔逐渐收窄成一个尖核，往四周放射出无数金色的细线，Charles的视线被那些不断外扩的细线粘住，碧蓝的眼瞳又一点点变暗，而后同样往外生出复刻般的金线。同时他感知到和煦的、奇妙而熟悉的安抚气息包裹了他，让Edjo接下来对他从外到里的触碰都似乎变得愈加温柔撩动起来。

Charles失神地颠动摇晃着，他跪坐在盘起的几圈蛇尾上，由于那些鳞片已被他滴下的体液弄得完全湿滑，他酸软的膝盖实在没能起到什么支撑的作用。他的臀瓣被握在他的神主双手里揉捏着，不断往外掰开又往里挤压，缠在腰间的那截蛇尾将他举起，好让他接受其细长的尖端在肠道里的戳刺、蜷缩和搅动，他后穴里的塞子早已被拔出，Edjo扯断上头的链子将之扔在一旁，让Charles还来不及感受空虚就只再次接受他的侵占，那之后Charles很快又高潮了一次，并不为他自知的高亢吟叫声几乎让外面人群中的Beta们都硬了起来，更不用说几个把持不住企图靠近而被拉扯出去的Alpha。

随着尾尖再次支起鳞片刮过他的内壁并挠动拍打深处的腺体，Charles的阴茎又颤抖着挺翘，堵在他洞口的那一段蛇尾加快了抽插的力度和频率，Charles很快就又被操得完全硬挺，他浑身滚烫，湿润的皮肤泛起艳丽的颜色，鼓胀胸部溢出的奶水流到腰腹渗进Edjo的鳞片里去，系在躯体各处的宝石坠子随着操弄乱晃，与金链碰撞发出轻微的脆响。

Edjo欣赏着Charles被他随意摆布并也沉迷其中的痴态，孕期的Omega总比往常更多几分柔腻的风情，像是薄得透明的果皮裹着熟透的甘甜果肉，随时可能喷溅出浓稠的蜜汁。蛇尾卷紧祭司把他向Edjo拉近，让他们的上身紧贴，蛇神微微低头轻咬Charles布满汗珠的鼻尖，再低下去伸出尖牙摩挲Omega颈侧的腺体，用避免刺破皮肤的力度啃噬。

“他是怎么认识你的？嗯？你这淫荡的小东西。”Edjo伸出舌头舔Charles红得像血的嘴唇，引得他在自己唇间发出无意识的呢喃。

“他在你参与的第一个祭典上见到你，就发疯般地迷上你了，是吗？”Edjo不满他的迷离反应，他眯起眼把手插进Charles的发卷，往后拽起他漂亮的头颅。

Charles闭上眼，他艰难地就着被拽起的姿势点了一下头，眼泪从眼角直落下来。

“之后他就在我的神殿里等着去守夜的你？是吗？回答我祭司。”Edjo阴沉地继续。

Charles在啜泣中虚弱回答，“是…的。”

“你们胆敢在我神殿里频繁幽会，胆敢在我神像前苟合？你胆敢让一个Alpha在我之前占有你？”

“我，我很抱歉，主人。”Charles重新睁开眼，慌乱和羞赧盛在他又再次蓄起的泪水中。

“他是这样操你的？”Edjo突然怒不可遏地推倒祭司，压住他的手腕，把更粗的一节尾部撞进他的蜜洞，Charles弓起背来尖叫，几乎是同时他感到深埋体内的尾尖已经探进了腔体的入口。

“他是这样捅开你的子宫的？”疼痛感和更为汹涌的麻痒冲刷着Charles的内里，几乎让他想要把深处的入口一并敞开迎接Edjo的进入，而作为母体对后代的保护本能则让他剧烈挣扎起来。

“他用结锁住你，把精液灌进去让你受孕是吗？回答我！否则我会杀了他的孩子。”

“是的…不！！求你…主人，求你…”Charles语无伦次地哀求着。

“他叫什么名字？”

Charles紧咬住嘴唇，与那怨毒的威胁完全相反的，他感到体内蛇尾的动作小心而轻柔，但并没有停止在内腔的入口试探。随时可能被侵入的恐惧感盘旋在他脑中，Charles睁大眼睛不断摇头，他无力地徒劳地继续挣动着，祈求自己能守护最后的秘密。

“回答我！Charles，他的名字！”

“…不…”

Charles以为即将要被施与的酷刑并未发生，他听见Edjo粗重的喘息声从他耳边离开，接着整条蛇尾从Charles体内抽离出来，鳞片逆向挂蹭黏膜的感觉让Charles不断颤栗，全部抽出后仍在蠕动的甬道和发颤的双腿都无法闭合。

而Charles所以为的Edjo突发的仁慈之心也并不存在，暴怒的蛇神显然只是想用更能满足自己的方式惩罚他，那两根比之前更为勃发的阴茎同时抵到了他的腿心，蹭过他的囊体往更下面探去，蛇尾重新缠住并拎起Charles的腰肢，调整着距离和角度，让那对肥厚的龟头对准Charles已完全被蛇尾操开的正自主翕张着的泥泞洞口。

“我问最后一遍，Charles，他的名字？”

Charles并未料到比起被深入贯穿更煎熬的折磨，是无法被填满和摩擦的空虚感，就如同Edjo的尾部也能注入毒液一般，他的私处由内而外地感受到了难耐的麻痒，片刻后Charles就觉得自己会死于这种因无法得到满足而不断加剧的瘙痒里，他喘得不成样子，眼泪和唾液不住地滴落，他在对方的牢牢桎梏下只能小幅度的扭动，终于崩溃地哭泣着叫出一个名字，“Erik！他叫Erik！”

Edjo——现在可以称他Erik了——的神情终于一扫阴霾，露出近乎得意的微笑，接着他稍微后撤，一手掰开Charles的腿根，一手扶住性器的根部，往前挺身用力而缓慢地插了进去。Charles叫着他的名字，在他的前端都完全进入后就痉挛着射了出来。

 

Erik有些无奈地往后靠了一些，他抱起自己的Omega让他跨坐在自己的腹部，小心地用尾尖圈住并固定住他，就这样骑在Erik下腹上的Charles紧紧含着他从鳞片下完全探出的生殖器，一低头就可以看到那殷红的褶皱被两根粗大的肉棒完全撑开到发亮，被彻底打开的Charles把他吞到根部，即使已经昏睡过去，那紧致湿润绵密的内壁仍诚实地收绞蠕动，不断带给Erik想要抽插的冲动和鼓励。但Erik仍在忍耐着，他给自己找了些别的乐趣，他一边抚弄着Charles永远让他爱不释手的柔滑皮肤，一边用舌头轻柔挤压着Omega随着性事的进行而愈加高耸的胸脯，舔弄那胀大发亮的乳晕，吮住乳头前用牙齿撩拨那里的金链，然后轮流吸出里头的一些奶水，Charles在这过程里渐渐松开蹙起的眉头并发出舒服的哼叫，这让Erik变本加厉好好地玩弄了一番。

之后Erik让Charles往前靠上自己肩膀好继续休息，开始震动自己的尾部缓缓在Omega潮湿温热的体内前后移动和摩擦他的性器，抽插顺畅起来后再加强速度和力度，但为了照顾他们的孩子Erik始终不敢顶得太深，毕竟比起尾尖，他这对阴茎实在太过巨大了。

已忍耐了太久的Erik在把Charles彻底顶醒后就射了出来，偏低温的精液不断喷上被满满撑开的内壁，反而让Charles感到一阵阵发烫的灼热，被伴侣用种子灌溉的满足感席卷了他，祭司睁开美丽的眼睛，张开手臂攀住Erik的肩膀，再慵懒地吻向自己英俊的丈夫，Erik在余韵中热切地反客为主，圈住Charles的尾尖反射性地把Omega往尚未软下来的阴茎上压紧，Charles从Erik令他窒息的深吻里挣出，体内甘美的刺激让他夹紧腿呻吟起来。

等Charles终于餍足地再次睡去，Erik轻柔地放下被他尾部卷起拉开的Charles的右腿，伸手到Charles的小腹上小心翼翼地抚摸着，感受他们的孩子好好地健康地待在那儿。他闻着Omega不断散发甜香的结合腺，用鼻尖在那里轻拱，嵌在Charles体内的阴茎又顶动了几次，在整个过程中始终顾虑着伴侣和孩子安全的Erik此刻离满足还差得太远，但为了配合Charles的奇思妙想，他甚至动摇了自己的独占欲，应允孕期里变得有些任性的伴侣计划了这场奇异的欢爱。

幕帐外鸦雀无声，Erik早在他们真正结合时就施法让所有人昏睡。

但想到那之前Charles美妙的呻吟已被人听去，Erik就恨不得动用法力刺聋所有人的耳朵，当然他只能这么愤然地想想而已，他善良的祭司可是不会同意的。

END

Charles是Erik一个人的！我绝不会写NTR的！


	4. The Little Merman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然我女神说要低调点  
> 但还是送给我女神，以及画出美图的天使白银太太

Erik大概是个海盗头子

——————————

银蓝色的光芒闪过，Charles的双腿已经被鱼尾取代，他有些害羞地看向Erik，尾巴不自觉地轻拍池边的砖石，他的尾鳍因这动作摇曳着，像散开的蓝色纱裙。Erik脸上全是惊艳的神色，即使刚与眼前这美丽的人鱼共赴过一轮情事，但此刻的Charles较之有双腿的他又有别样的风情。

Erik忍不住去抚摸那些还散发着潮润气息的鳞片，Charles在他触摸上去的瞬间就喘息起来，他扭动着尾巴想要摆脱，被Erik用一只手固定了腰身，另一只手变本加厉地加大了动作。

“这么敏感？”Erik看着Charles又开始蓄泪的眼睛，有些好奇地发问，人鱼只好点点头把脸埋进他颈侧低声抗议，“别摸了，嗯…”

Erik顺势低头吻他的唇，接着逐渐加深，等Charles余韵未退的身体彻底瘫软在他怀里时才放人鱼好好呼吸，Charles揽着他的脖子稍作喘息，完全没察觉这可恶的人已经把不怀好意的手探到他腹部的下方去。

Erik很快找到了鱼尾上的那个小洞——它正羞涩地隐藏在一簇较软的细鳞下方，被他再次吻住并不断爱抚胸前乳头的Charles很快陷入迷蒙，直到Erik掀开那些鳞片把手指插了进去，Charles才发出一声惊叫，整个鱼尾几乎弹了起来，Erik早有准备地翻身压住他，不顾Charles挣扎地又插入了一根，那里濡湿紧缩着缠着入侵的手指，里头还蓄着Erik之前射入的精液，随着手指的抽插发出粘黏的声响，Erik惊喜地发现那里比之前还要热，收缩挤压的力度也更大些。Charles弓起上身，无法压抑的呻吟溢出他不断被Erik舔吻的唇间。

Erik又硬得痛了，想要占有人鱼形态的Charles的渴望席卷着他。抽出三根手指后，他压着半瘫软的Charles用自己勃起的阴茎撩动他的鳞片，试探他的入口，Charles仿佛惊醒了一般又挣扎起来。

“不要…”他委屈地发出颤声。

Erik耐心地哄他，“会舒服的，宝贝，比刚才还舒服…让我进去。”

人鱼泪眼莹然地看着他，在他身下扭动，尾鳍甩来甩去蹭着Erik的小腿，“不要…”

Erik心软地叹气，“为什么不要？”

Charles咬了咬嘴唇，他迟疑地小声说，“会…会怀上宝宝的…”

Erik睁大眼睛，“真的？”

“Raven说的…我…我不要怀孕。”

Erik更硬了，再次勃起的阴茎在胯间几乎是跳动了两下，一定要让Charles怀上自己的孩子这样的疯狂念头充斥他的脑海。

“你不喜欢宝宝吗？Charles。”他用可算得上诱哄的语调轻声问，低头看Charles的眼睛，他重新抵上Charles的小洞，用龟头研磨入口的软肉。

这浅浅撩拨的方式让Charles发出轻哼声，直到被插入了一点他才又下意识地又开始推拒。

“你都开始吸我了Charles，你想要的对吗？还没回答我呢，不喜欢宝宝吗？”Erik继续诱哄地说，他不觉得自己能忍耐太久了。

Charles红着脸，他摇了一下头，“喜…喜欢，但是怀宝宝很可怕，我，我不想吃掉你…Erik。”

他说着哭了起来，大滴的眼泪从眼角滑落脸颊差点让Erik心都碎了，同时又觉得有些好笑。他伸手把人鱼揽近些吻他的眼泪，“谁告诉你怀上宝宝就得吃了我？”

Charles可爱地抽着鼻子，“我的姐姐们，她们都这么说的，我带你入海的那晚她们都说你看上去不太好吃…呜呜…可我没打算吃掉你…”

Erik觉得心软成了一滩蜜，他猛地吻住Charles，然后一手抓住他柔软的腰身，一手握着自己柱体的根部，挺身插进属于人鱼Charles的小洞里，顺利地整根埋了进去。

Charles没有挣扎的力气了，他边被Erik近乎粗暴地吻着，边感受Erik火热的粗壮肉棒在他体内从缓慢的厮磨到快速的顶弄。正如Erik所说，这比之前更舒服，舒服得Charles希望Erik留在里面永远不要出来。

交合很快变得激烈起来，Erik提起人鱼的腰身让他拱起尾巴好接受他的侵占，Charles腻声吟叫着表达自己感受的欢愉也鼓舞着Erik，他们保持连接的姿势在池边翻腾，直到终于交叠着滚落到水里。Erik把快要滑出来的肉棒再顶进去直到深处，再把Charles推到池壁上一下比一下更用力地操他，Charles尖叫着拍动尾鳍，把池水搅出波浪，他身前的性器也从鳞片下探出头被挤在他们的腹部之间，未经过多抚慰就射了出来。Erik还没完，他的抽插似乎没有尽头，Charles被他操得全身发软又发烫，在接吻间隙里忍不住哭喊他的名字也得不到多少怜悯。Erik爆发的占有欲让他近乎带着蹂躏的心情享用他的人鱼，不断凿开他绵软甜蜜的内里，进得更深更为隐秘。直到Charles第二次高潮时绞紧的湿热肉壁才让Erik最终难以自持，他粗喘着咬上Charles颈侧，接着往里深顶了几下，把龟头碾进Charles内壁上一块凹陷里——他猜那就是生殖腔了，将饱胀睾丸里蓄积的种子灌了进去。

Charles发出一阵高亢的呻吟，Erik把整个身体向他贴紧过来，手指缠进人鱼的手指间隙里压上池壁，他的阴茎还在Charles体内跳动，与包裹着他的内壁的蠕动和痉挛应和着，合二为一的感觉如此强烈，让他们满足又更为贪婪。

至于宝宝的问题，如果这次没成功，那么等会可以继续努力。Erik抱着他昏睡的人鱼半浮在水中，绕在Charles身后的手轻轻抚摸鱼尾上边浑圆的腰窝，他这么打定了主意。

尽管被怀孕的人鱼吃掉绝不是个好选项，但Erik已经开始计划起怎么“吃掉”怀上他们宝宝的Charles了。

 

\-----------------

补完计划

 

回到岛上的住所，Erik片刻不停地直接往楼顶走。Charles已经怀孕五个月了，他不愿意再待在卧室里，变回鱼尾留在水里显然会让他更舒适自在。

怀孕后Charles把Erik黏得很紧，几乎片刻也不让他离开，无论是双腿或鱼尾状态的Charles，都时刻坦诚着自己的渴望，用下身缠着他，引诱他进入自己体内。

Erik这下知道怀上宝宝的可怕之处了，但他倒也并非不享受这种状态，孕后的Charles呈现出惊人的冶艳和魅惑，升高的体温让他的眼睛更蓝，嘴唇更红，体内更潮湿滚烫，他的天真纯粹并未失去，仍在言谈举止之间流露出来让Erik满心怜爱，而藏在人鱼天性中的妖魅诱惑，在他被Erik不断占有和享用后，一点点被撩拨涌现出来，他眼波里挑动泛起蛊惑的涟漪，他的呻吟变得更婉转娇媚，他学会熟练地扭动和绞紧来催化爱人的欲念…

Erik呼吸沉重地踏着步子，他已经勃起了，这是几个月来他们第一次分开一周之久，他不知道之前天天都要腻着他的Charles是怎样度过这煎熬的，但他想他的人鱼想得快要疯了。

Charles倚在池边，半撑起上身面向池水，随着往上的台阶，Erik先是看见他白皙光润的背部，和玲珑欲飞的蝴蝶骨，长了些的发尾粘在肩膀上打着小小的旋，让Erik很想去舔一舔。

仲春午后的日光抚上那些裸露出的肌肤，在其上折出淡淡光芒，昭示上天对这造物的格外恩宠，却愈教人涌起侵犯污染的邪念，即使，他早已不再纯洁。像是为了印证这个想法，接着Erik就听见了他轻轻的哼叫，Erik太熟悉这个了，这是他的手指插进Charles小穴里探索扩张时人鱼会发出的动听声音，Erik因此露出浅笑，他的人鱼当然是会寂寞的。

再往上走了两阶，他就看到Charles扭动着的漂亮鱼尾了，在阳光下呈现出艳蓝色的尾巴拱出连绵不断的弯折，鳞片蹭着池边嵌着白色贝壳的瓷面，尾鳍扫动拍打着，不时撩起些池水来，人鱼得趣地安慰着自己，他哼叫的声音大了些，掩过了来者走近的脚步，而接下来Charles就开始更忘我地叫Erik的名字，直到看足了这旖旎情态的Erik轻笑着在被呼唤时回应了一声，Charles才从池畔惊跳起来钻进了水里。

Erik好笑地看着他几乎直钻至池底，然后甩着尾巴轻盈快速地游到水池对面去，弓起身子害羞地缩在那里好一会。

Erik走到池边随意地站着，脸上仍挂着难掩的笑意，他抬起手向Charles勾了勾手指，人鱼才慢慢把眼睛露出水面，Charles的耳朵缓慢地扇动了两下，犹豫地拍着水游近一点又停住不再前进。

Erik先是踢开了靴子，接着把马甲和带枪套的腰带解下来，他解开衬衫的扣子露出结实的布满伤疤的胸腹，松开马裤的动作故意慢下来些，粗大的龟头迫不及待地从裤头里露出来，还不等他彻底拉下裤子，Charles已经轻轻地游近了一些，Erik把余下的衣物扔到一边，除了松垮地挂着衬衫他没再穿着什么，他就这么恬不知耻地握起自己硬挺的阴茎套弄，发暗的绿眼睛盯着他的人鱼。

“你不想我吗？Charles，你不想这个？”

Charles趴上池壁，他雪白的胳膊完全露出了水面，只是脸还在手臂后头藏着，往上看的眼神倒是诚实得坦白。

随着Erik手指从肉棒根部捋向前端的动作，他们同时发出了点声音，Charles终于把头抬起来，他微微张开嘴，舔着自己艳丽的唇瓣，又仰起脖子让Erik看自己的喉头滚动，这只小人鱼完全学坏了。

Erik眯起眼继续手上的动作，他不受诱惑地反而往后退了一步，Charles的上半身随着立即跃出了水面，他用尾巴拍着水让自己浮着立起上身，同时向Erik张开手臂，还没等Erik再开始逗他就哭了起来。

“呜呜…我要你Erik，我想你…抱抱我，Erik。”

Erik对撒娇的Charles毫无招架之力，他无奈地走到池边曲膝先让Charles揽住自己脖子，再低头好好吻他，Charles的手指在Erik短发里蹭动，这让正在他嘴里深入汲取香甜的Erik想起之前这可爱的手指在干的勾当，Erik拉下Charles圈得紧紧的手臂，在他不满的哼声里咬一咬他下唇，然后退开一点。

“刚才你在做什么，Charles？”

被Erik近距离盯着，人鱼满脸都是痴迷和爱意，片刻后才突然惊醒地红了脸，不仅仅是脸，他从脖子到前胸都红了起来。

“你在做什么？Charles。”Erik咬他半透明的耳朵，用牙轻刮上面的经脉，引起Charles不断轻颤。

“我…我在想你…”这迷人又狡猾的，学会了托辞和掩饰的小东西。

“你想我什么？想我哪里？”Erik拉过他的手，把两个指尖浅浅含进嘴里，“想这里？”

Charles微侧过头，阳光下他的皮肤白得透明，他在羞赧中还是忍不住要看Erik一眼，目光一闪睫毛上金色的水珠就掉下来，他轻轻点头，尾巴在池水里不满足地画着圈。

Erik让他的指头沿着自己下颌往下滑到胸前被汗液打湿的毛发上，“想这里？”Charles乖巧地继续颔首，接着他的手指被Erik带到那劲瘦有力的腰身上，“这里？”Charles发出一声急喘，像是被撩动了哪里一般激动起来。

“想你，Erik…嗯…”他胡乱点着头凑上来索吻，像只突然发情的猫咪，Erik只是温柔地蹭一蹭，而后把他的手指引到自己下腹的浓密草丛，再一起往下，直到Charles的手掌被他包覆起来握住他愈加勃发的阳具。

“最想这里？是不是？”

Charles啜泣起来，他只顾叫着Erik的名字，像是只握着Erik的性器就足以让他高潮了，他可还没有真的尝到什么甜头呢。

之后Erik终于让他如愿，就着跪在池边的姿势把阴茎送进Charles嘴里，人鱼把他吞进去的动作可谓贪婪，并急切地讨好地用喉咙里的软肉挤压他的前端，Erik舒服地叹息着，开始有节制地慢慢操他的小嘴，Charles收紧脸颊往上看他，Erik垂下眼怜爱地抚摸他颧骨下的凹陷，Charles的喉咙加快收缩的时候Erik抽了一口气，他可没打算这么快射出来，在继续享受一会后，Erik卡住Charles下颌让他把自己吐了出来。

Charles轻微地咳嗽着，眼里又蕴满了泪，Erik把他拉近，揽起他的腰把他抱离水面，让Charles弯起尾部坐在他胳膊上，Charles一到他怀里就圈住Erik的脖子吻他侧脸，尾巴立刻贴紧他的大腿，尾鳍卷着他的膝盖，这无限依恋的姿态让Erik心软得快要融化，他转头找Charles的唇吻一吻，接着含起Charles早已硬得发亮的乳头轮流吸一会，人鱼最喜爱的爱抚方式让Charles的尾鳍兴奋地晃动着，不断发出甜腻的呻吟和热切邀请Erik进入自己的字句，这让Erik恨不得就着站起的姿势插进去，但始终对Charles腹中的孩子有所顾忌。他抱着Charles慢慢放倒下去，湿滑的鳞片刮着肿胀的阴茎给他带来点舒缓，他压着Charles的手腕深深吻他，人鱼顺服地含着他的舌头接受翻搅，Erik移动手掌轻轻揉捏按压Charles的胸肉，渐渐感受乳晕周围都已经紧绷硬挺，他用两根手指夹住一个尖蒂向上拔起，然后重复这个动作，让Charles扭动着表达欢愉，Erik的另一只手伸向下边开始抚弄人鱼的入口，细鳞在他触碰前就自动往四周缩起，洞口也在不断张合，爱液汩汩溢出，Erik毫不犹豫地挤进了三根手指。

在他指尖感到异样的同时，Charles带着迷醉又有点惊慌的尖叫响了起来。Erik满脸讶异地撑起身体看他，Charles用双手捂住了脸发出委屈的呜咽声，Erik没想到他的人鱼会寂寞到自己塞东西进去，而正因为毫无经验，似乎被他吞得过分深了。Erik好气又好笑地用空闲出的手在鱼尾上拍了一下，Charles摇着尾鳍扭动了几个来回，又把自己缩起来。

“塞了什么进去？嗯？”Erik重新俯下身咬着他的耳尖，Charles捂着脸直喘，用气声回答他是果子，Erik又拍了他一下，还插在小洞里的手指往里又探了一段，终于摸到湿乎乎的一团。他接着问Charles塞了几个，人鱼坚决不再出声了，Erik惩罚性地把手指全捅进去，在里头挖挠了好一阵才艰难地把第一个勾了出来，Charles被这番刺激折腾得流了满下巴的唾液，等稍微喘匀了一点，他把遮住脸的手指张开两道缝隙，看着Erik把那枚果子咬碎吞了下去后，又从喉咙里发出一声吟叫。

Erik不想忍耐了，他咬着牙几乎是强硬地让一直委屈撒娇的Charles变出了双腿，然后把他翻过来，在他屁股上稍微用力地打了两下，又捏出些红印，接着把Charles的腿根和臀瓣掰开到极限，在较之鱼尾状态稍微松软一点的肠道里终于夹住另外一枚抽了出来。

还没等Charles发出羞惭又带着解脱的叹息，Erik就把自己填了进去，Charles早就够湿了，但并未被完全打开，他还是很紧。Erik往前撞了一下又忍住，他调整Charles的姿势让他往后坐在自己的阴茎上，才缓缓把整根插进去，终于如愿以偿把Erik吃进去的Charles配合他乖顺地塌着腰坐着，并把臀部撅高，双手撑在张开的膝盖旁，好让Erik由慢到快地往上顶他。Erik的手臂绕到前面抚摸他圆鼓鼓的突起的小腹，再缠紧Charles的腰肢，下巴压在他肩颈相连的弧弯里，很快就在Charles身体内外都撞出声响，Charles叫他名字的声音渐渐变了调，Erik也开始在他柔嫩的肩膀和脖子上乱啃，并伸手揉捏他耸起的一对胸脯。

Charles在挤出乳汁的那刻就被操射了，Erik忍耐着从他痉挛的甬道里拔出来。他把瘫软在余韵里的Charles再次翻转，从正面插到尽头，用根部和睾丸挤他还在收缩的洞口，Erik抱起Charles让他与自己对面骑到胯间，低头吸人鱼溢出和还藏着的奶水，这次顶弄的动作倒是缓慢温柔多了，多数时候更像把Charles钉在肉棒上摇晃着研磨他的腺体，Charles被他磨得吸得全身发痒，不需要被如何哄劝就又在一次短暂抽离时变回了鱼尾，让Erik满意地再次填满了他。

数轮并非猛烈而更具技巧的侵占后，Erik终于在他高热绵密的蜜洞里射出来，射精过程中也一直在滑腻的肉壁里抽插，用半软的龟头反复蹭过Charles高潮后格外敏感的腺体，并在射完后一直堵在那儿不愿抽出来，Charles当然更愿意留他一辈子，他的尾鳍亲昵地卷上Erik的小腿，餍足而慵懒地接受Erik又一次深吻。

 

那之后Erik亲自铸了一个塞子，并为了他怕寂寞又有点儿贪婪的人鱼的安全起见，又锻造了一根华贵的金链将之串了起来。

 

END

 

短小段子画风可能有点不太对，请见谅！


	5. The Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天雷预警  
> 天鹅x人性爱描写  
> 真的特别雷特别雷特别雷，对不起

先是一阵轻柔撩动的痒，从他纤巧玲珑的脚踝处，沿着他光裸的小腿，打开的膝弯，和肆意敞露着的腿根不断攀沿而上，由隐约至明晰，化成难以忽略的热一点点聚在下腹，又从表层浸入深处。  
Charles因此醒了过来，但困倦让他仍想再次睡去，他微微移动浸在湖水中的足弓，让柔波漾过他的脚背和踝骨，慵懒朦胧地，想要躲避酥痒的来源。  
他听得见湖水被拨动的轻响，还有他已经熟悉了的鸟羽摩擦发出的沙沙声，那是一只身形庞大的、黑羽黑喙的天鹅，是他的伴侣——神山的君主，仍保持着短暂离开之前的形态，在构思并实践一些诡异的乐趣时总是这么兴致盎然。  
清晨时他们的水边交欢被打断了，Charles在劝诱下用手指完成了对自己的扩张，化作天鹅的伴侣正以从未有过的方式进入他，却因为突来的需要即刻处理的神族事务不得不撤了出去，神主不舍又愠怒地离开，留下被一个替代品勉强塞住空虚之处的Charles，在朝阳光辉开始洒落的湖边睡去。  
此时，返回的神主扇动着有力的翅膀落在湖面上游到Charles身边，不断用翅膀和头颈撩拨他赤裸袒露的敏感处，显然想要继续之前被打断的情事。  
Charles能感觉到睡意像被抽走的丝线般慢慢褪去，他不满地轻轻扭动起来，缩回自己被湖水打湿的小腿，企图并起膝盖抗拒对方用喙部和翅上的硬羽在下肢肌肤上的骚扰，这引来对方扇动翅膀鼓起气流的不耐反应，凉意让Charles只好无奈地睁开了眼睛。  
这只健壮美丽的游禽已经走上湖岸，来到他来不及并拢的两腿之间，坚定强硬地占据在那里，神主幻化成的黑色天鹅高傲地仰起长长的脖颈，然后低头在Charles的脸颊和下巴上轻蹭，他张开翅膀覆上Charles一侧的大腿，以Charles熟悉的力度和方式抚过那里柔滑的皮肤，羽毛区别于手指的触感让Charles再次感受到难耐的入骨痒意，他如对方所愿地把腿张得更开。  
天鹅发出短促的鸣叫，在Charles脸庞、脖子和胸前不断亲昵地蹭动着，头颈短羽的细腻触感犹如最为柔软细密的昂贵织物，带着暖阳般的温热让Charles心动神摇，他伸手抚上天鹅宽阔的背部，手指陷进层叠的羽毛中去，阖起眼轻声唤出伴侣的名字。神主因此满意地弯曲起优美的颈子，埋头探向身下少年为自己敞开的私处，用喙部刮蹭和钳弄他已经翘起的阴茎和下头肿胀的小球，又似无意地掠过还被塞子塞住的洞口边缘。  
Charles很快发出不满足的哼叫，他拢起的膝盖夹在天鹅胸腹的两旁，让那些细密鳞片般的羽毛与自己胯间和大腿内侧的大片肌肤贴合起来，腰肢不自主地起伏摆动好获得摩擦。从到达神山以来，他一直一直都被准备得很好，随时等待着被神主以各种形态和姿势占有宠爱，当然，Charles也会从中攫取无限的欢乐，让他灵力变得更为充盈强大的终究能造就神体的欢乐。  
深埋股间的塞子被一点点从体内扯出的时候，Charles终于呻吟出声，天鹅用脚蹼把那湿淋淋的柱体拨到一边，引颈发出一声嘹亮的啸声，又伸展胸脯在Charles腿间拍打翅膀展示他的急迫，那双充满欲望和情感的暗绿色眼睛与以往每次结合时那样，紧绑住Charles抬升的视线，绝美的少年在这样的注视里目光痴迷，身下的感官却无比清晰，他感受到那挤进股间紧紧抵住松软舒张的洞口的硬物，从喉咙里发出一声难耐的呜咽。  
Charles太熟悉伴侣的性器了，早在他被困于人间的王廷，等待着被作为一件精致礼物献与一位国王时，已经和入凡的英俊神主在梦中相爱并夜夜交欢。在那些淫靡放浪让人回想时都面红耳赤的梦里，他紧致的小洞和密道早已熟知了那根巨大阳物全然勃起时的长度和形状，甚至记得肉棒涨大时绽在柱身上的每条经络。在Charles与神主缔结伴侣的契约被带回神山后的蜜恋期里，他美妙的身体更是成了神主那柄肉刃的鞘具，整日整夜地被塞满。但等神主受到启发开始发掘别样的乐趣时，一切都不一样了，他的伴侣会把自己身体的各部分幻化成异种的相应器官，让Charles容纳他呈现各种形态的性器并感受不同的极致欢愉。  
曾为人类的Charles仍会因人类的伦理认知对此产生孱弱无力的抗拒，但他的身体辨识力是那样出色，每次都仍会敞开自己把神主给予他的部分贪婪地吞到最深处，并极尽驯服和乖顺地为其打开内腔，任其彻底侵入。  
此刻也不例外，尽管保持人体形态与禽鸟交媾给带来得巨大羞耻感让他忍不住颤抖，私处却仍诚实地打开着，甚至充满兴奋地等待，等待他永恒的伴侣、爱人化作的天鹅将阴茎根部插进他的入口，再把蜷曲的性器释放在他体内，快速挤弄撑开他濡湿的内壁同时蓬起胀大，让他瞬间就觉得自己被填满到了喉咙。并不壮硕的头部沿着甬道快速准确地顶到他内腔的入口，在欲拒还迎的挤压间强横地探进去，Charles发出一声尖叫，隐秘处被插入的剧烈刺激把他猛地推向两眼泛白的高潮，他的精液溅在天鹅前胸黑亮的羽毛上，还在颤动的阴茎又被压下的一团细软绒毛包裹住，天鹅柔软的肚腹贴上他的，有力的尾羽紧紧贴在他的臀瓣上，随着性器在他体内的顶弄而震动，那占满他甬道的阳具不算粗硬但有着长而弯曲的奇妙形状，在内壁间不断旋转抽动着，让Charles的身体因为这样陌生的开拓和侵占方式发出由里而外的战栗，被羞耻和背德缠绕的快感升腾得前所未有的快。Charles放松又放纵地呻吟着，全身绵软地躺在湖边与这只华贵而强大的禽鸟交配，被天鹅用奇异的性器从内部纠缠着锁住，在享受抽插戳刺的同时接纳精液在生殖腔里的渗漏和灌溉。  
他早已被开发得成熟曼妙的躯体在天鹅黑色羽毛的覆盖映衬下仿佛发出莹白的光芒，丰腴的腰臀被操干得压着身下绿色草茎不断耸动，他挺立起的脆弱前端把那些不断骚弄他的黑色绒毛打湿，又在律动节奏里被它们一下又一下地刺入娇嫩的裂缝。Charles就这样很快被再次操硬又再次操射，两处的高潮汹涌地席卷他的全身，让他在叫喊出伴侣名字的同时失去了意识。

再醒来时，Erik已恢复了神体把他搂紧在怀里，这下Charles又能感觉到他最熟悉的那个大楔子了，他安心又满意地绞紧了双腿，换来神主的一声低喘。片刻的缠吻后，咎由自取的Charles就被操得滚进湖里，还紧紧塞着他的肉棒又开始起了变化。  
Charles随着Erik浮出水面，在他再次吻过来之前舔了舔自己的嘴唇，眼中深沉的欲求一闪而过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 成功把我自己都雷到了，但是又有病地想写一下才甘心  
> 都怪叶芝大大写的小黄诗和古今大触们画的小黄图


End file.
